My little puppet boy
by special agent Ali
Summary: A new ending to the Yin/Yang trilogy. What if those two crazies got a hold of Shawn and made him their puppet. It's going to take all the strength SBPD has to get him back. The only problem is if they do get him back how will they deal with the aftermath? Yes, it's probably a death story but that's much later in story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is just a prologue. I've been thinking about a twisted way to write the Yin/Yang trilogy. **_

_**I think it'll begin with Yang and I'll work into this but hey I wanted to give you all a little treat. **_

The kid was fast but Carlton wasn't about to let him get away this time. It had been a month since they let Yin, Yang and Shawn slip away. Yin had taken Shawn prisoner and now Carlton saw him.

He quickened his pace and put everything he had into a flying leap. He tackled the boy and pinned him to the ground.

Carlton quickly snapped the handcuffs onto his wrist. He then flipped the boy over and sat gently onto his stomach.

Shawn stared up into Carlton's eyes but it was a dead stare. For the first time since Carlton knew him Shawn was silent. Carlton found he actually hated it.

He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Shawn. The kid only blinked his eyes but there was no fear in them.

"Come on Spencer! You're not supposed to let me win! You're supposed to be annoying and talk yourself out of this!" Carlton snapped.

Shawn only blinked again. It aggravated the detective. He kept the gun in one hand and with the newly freed one he slapped the faux psychic.

All it did was make a handprint appear on Shawn's face. Carlton slapped him again and made the mark redder.

"Carlton stop!" A female voice called to him. Within seconds the female was beside him and Carlton looked to her.

"Relax O'Hara!" he said with gritted teeth. "I know that psychopath Yin is behind this. I never seen Spencer with such a dead expression" he said and slapped Shawn again.

"How is slapping him supposed to help?"

"Helps me get out my frustrations" Carlton replied. She rolled her eyes and looked to Shawn.

Shawn blinked his eyes again and a tear fell. "I think he's finally coming around" Lassiter says and Juliet grabs his hand.

"Are you sure that's a good thing Carlton? Shawn will ask about him you know" she says.

Carlton gives her a nod. "I know Juliet but we can't leave the kid like this. I won't let that bastard win"

"I think he already has Carlton. Least he will in Shawn's eyes" Juliet answers and bends down to stroke Shawn's face.

"I'm so sorry Shawn" she whispers. Shawn looks to her and another tear falls. "Ju…" he murmurs and then blacks out.

_**Okay so I didn't say I was going to give a lot of detail. But I think you can understand what will happen later. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so I changed my mind. I'm going to work backward instead and try to explain it that way. Sorry its short but I have to go to work soon but I wanted to add a little to the story. Next will be a bit longer as we look into when Shawn was taken and what the chief thinks. **_

Lassiter carefully eased off the kid and then picked him up. "He started to say your name before he blacked out so I think he's coming back" he said.

"Carlton…" she starts and he looks to her. "We have no choice O'Hara. If we want to bring this sick bastard down we'll need him"

"He's going to ask…"

"Then you'll just have to be there to comfort him" Lassiter answers and strolls off to the car.

He places Shawn in the back seat and Juliet sits on the other side. She carefully lays him down so his head is in her lap. She gently strokes his hair and face and it wakes him up.

"Juliet?" he calls out softly. "I'm here Shawn, you'll be okay now, you're back with us now and we won't let them take you again" she says.

"Lassie?" he calls out.

"I'm here Spencer. We're almost at the precinct then you can talk to the chief"

"I'm sorry" Shawn says and Lassiter scoffs. "You were his puppet boy Shawn, nothing you did under his control is your fault" he says.

"So then….Gus…" Shawn says and stops.

"It's okay Shawn, don't stress yourself out" Juliet says.


End file.
